Muscular electrostimulation devices of the type described in patent document EP0603451 are known. Such devices comprise an outer case with a pair of electrodes and a handgrip. The case has a seat with an opening for each of the electrodes. In the home position said opening is blocked by the electrode held in position by a helical spring, whilst the seat contains a conducting liquid. After pressure is applied to the electrode by the area of the patient being treated, the resistance of the spring is overcome. As a result, the electrode moves and the liquid originally in the seat flows out, wetting the skin and improving electrical conductivity.
The muscular electrostimulation devices described above have several disadvantages.
In particular, at dips or bumps on the face, the pair of electrodes described above are unable to precisely follow the outline of the surfaces of the body being treated. Poor electrical contact between the electrode and the surface being treated results in the user feeling discomfort, pain and in extreme cases forms of skin burns.
Devices are also known which use electrodes and adhesive gels which are expensive and inconvenient on the face because they do not allow any movement once positioned. The gel is also expensive and dirties the zone treated.